Le Début d'une aventure
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Le Chemin de Traverse, les achats pour la première année à Poudlard... Fiona Cornfoot ne sait où donner de la tête, émerveillée par la nouvelle vie qui s'offre à elle.


**Note d'auteur : Voici un autre OS composé pour le challenge "A Vos Claviers 2014" sur HPF ! Voici les contraintes du défi pour ce texte :**

 _Londres est le berceau de tous mes espoirs.  
Londres est si grande, il y a tant à voir !  
Musiciens, acrobates, fleuves et jardins,  
Châteaux plus grands que des sapins !_

\- Bienvenue à Londres, Pocahontas 2

• Le thème est la citation ci-dessus.  
• Il doit y avoir une **couleur dominante** dans votre texte (couleur que vous préciserez en note d'auteur).  
• Vous avez **un minimum de 1000 mots, un maximum de 3000**. A vous de choisir la longueur de votre texte.

 **J'ai choisi la couleur verte. Sachez que pour ce défi, il y a eu une cinquantaine de textes, que presque tous se déroulaient à Londres, on a tous fait une overdose de cette ville xD Personnellement, même si le mien s'y déroule, j'ai plutôt privilégié le thème de l'émerveillement qui transparaît dans la chanson que le thème "Londres" à proprement parler.**

 **Le personnage que j'ai utilisé est mon OC Fiona Cornfoot, elle a 2 ans de moins que HHR et vit en Irlande, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir (et son frère est un personnage canonique) !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil se levait, perçant timidement l'épaisse brume qui couronnait les montagnes Galtee. La lumière révélait peu à peu leurs flancs verts, sur lesquels les plantes les plus résistantes s'agrippaient à la surface rocheuse. Il devait être six heures et demie du matin, le mois d'août était bien avancé, déjà les matinées se faisaient plus fraîches et la rosée plus dense sur la lande.

Au cœur d'un glen se dressait une maison de pierre aux fenêtres décorées de jolis brise-bise, au jardin fleuri, bordée d'arbres qui la dissimulaient aux yeux des Moldus. Car oui, cette maison était habitée par une famille de sorciers, celle des Cornfoot plus précisément. Et le silence qui y régnait à cette heure matinale était un phénomène spécifiquement nocturne. Bientôt d'étranges bruits y résonneraient, comme de petites explosions, et des rires, des cris retentiraient, conférant une atmosphère vivante et pittoresque au lieu. D'ailleurs…

— C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui ! Papa, Maman !

Fiona bondit sur le lit de ses parents et s'évertua à secouer l'édredon et sauter sur le matelas pour les réveiller.

— Levez-vous ! On va être en retard !

Mrs Cornfoot entrouvrit un œil et lorgna sur son réveil matin avant de marmonner.

— Fiona, il n'est même pas sept heures, on a dit qu'on partait à dix heures, va te recoucher…

— Je ne peux pas dormir ! s'exclama la petite fille avec un grand sourire, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés lui donnant des airs de lutin facétieux. C'est aujourd'hui !

Elle sortit de la chambre en courant et s'engouffra dans celle de son frère.

— Stephen, lève-toi ! Il fait jour, c'est aujourd'hui !

Le jeune garçon grogna et plaqua son oreiller sur sa tête. Fiona tournoya sur elle-même, sa robe de chambre verte se soulevant comme la corolle d'une fleur. Elle retourna dans sa chambre au pas de course et s'assit d'un bond sur son lit pour relire une énième fois la liste de fournitures envoyée avec sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle la connaissait par cœur mais voulait être certaine d'être au point pour la journée qui s'annonçait être la plus excitante de toute sa vie.

Enfin, elle allait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour elle, pour acheter ses propres affaires scolaires ! Elle y était allée déjà deux fois, pour Stephen qui entrait en troisième année à Poudlard, mais elle n'avait pu qu'admirer et rêver au jour où elle pourrait à son tour tenir sa baguette magique, son chaudron, ses grimoires… Et ce jour était arrivé !

Prête en un rien de temps, il lui fallut néanmoins attendre que ses parents et son frère daignent se lever et se préparer. Fiona tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, rêvant à l'animal qu'on lui achèterait, à la baguette qui la choisirait… Ses jambes étaient parcourues de fourmillements, comme impatientes de déambuler entre les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse.

Enfin on l'appela pour partir, et Fiona s'empressa de glisser sur la rampe de l'escalier pour être plus vite en bas.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était dangereux, la sermonna sa mère, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça !

— Si vous aviez été prêts plus tôt je n'aurais pas été obligée de me presser pour descendre ! rétorqua la petite fille, une lueur d'insolence dans ses yeux verts.

Mrs Cornfoot leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et lui tendit l'écumoire en cuivre qui leur servirait de Portoloin. Fiona s'y agrippa, quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle sente ses pieds quitter la terre et l'objet magique l'emporter loin de l'île d'émeraude.

~o~O~o~

L'atterrissage fut rude, mais cette fois elle ne se soucia pas de ses fesses douloureuses et se redressa d'un bond. Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite ruelle protégée de sortilèges Repousse-Moldus, réservée à la desserte des Portoloins. Mrs Cornfoot rangea l'écumoire dans son sac et ils sortirent de la petite rue. Mr Cornfoot ébouriffa les cheveux rebelles de sa fille qui lui adressa un sourire radieux.

Elle avait mis sa robe favorite pour l'occasion, assez passe-partout pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Moldus. Dans un tissu léger couleur sapin qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses cheveux, elle se gonflait comme la voile d'un bateau lorsque Fiona tournait sur elle-même.

— Alors, tu sais déjà quel animal tu veux, sœurette ? lui demanda Stephen avec un sourire.

— Un dragon ! s'exclama-t-elle, espiègle. Mais pas trop grand, comme un poney, comme ça il m'emmènera sur son dos, ce sera bien plus confortable qu'un balai…

Stephen lui ébouriffa les cheveux à son tour, c'était une sorte de coutume dans la famille, elle ne gardait jamais ses cheveux coiffés très longtemps…

Ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, elle adressa un salut joyeux à Tom qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Alors, c'est le grand jour ? demanda-t-il en rangeant quelques verres d'un coup de baguette magique.

— Oui, je rentre à Poudlard en septembre !

— Je suis convaincu que tu seras la meilleure élève de ton année, lui dit Tom avec un regard chaleureux.

Fiona lui sourit et se lança à la suite de ses parents pour emprunter le passage secret. Lorsque le mur de briques se transforma pour se changer en arcade, elle ouvrit des yeux immenses, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le Chemin de Traverse. Tout lui semblait différent ! Aujourd'hui elle ne serait pas obligée de contempler les hiboux et les chats en rêvant à celui qu'elle aurait un jour, elle pourrait toucher aux ingrédients pour potions, se présenter à la caisse de Fleury et Bott avec sa pile de grimoires et dire que c'était pour elle qu'on les achetait…

— Alors, par quoi veux-tu commencer ? demanda son père.

Les yeux brillants, Fiona fit un petit tour d'horizon et son regard se posa sur une boutique dans laquelle la propriétaire avait toujours refusé qu'elle rentre de peur qu'elle ne casse quelque chose. L'apothicairerie… Elle la désigna du doigt et s'y rendit d'un pas bondissant, plus excitée qu'un Niffleur face à un tas de pièces d'or.

Elle y pénétra cependant avec autant de cérémonie que si elle entrait dans un sanctuaire. L'apothicaire lui jeta un regard mauvais mais lorsqu'elle avisa la liste que sa cliente tenait à la main, elle se contenta de maugréer sans lui faire de réflexion. Fiona ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Les bocaux de verre contenant des plantes, des poudres ou des racines, les tonneaux contre les murs pleins de substances étranges et à l'aspect gluant, les pattes d'oiseaux suspendues au plafond ainsi que les ailes de chauve-souris et les plumes… Tout était si fascinant !

Curieusement, elle n'était absolument pas dégoûtée ou horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Stephen était ressorti de la boutique blanc comme un linge la première fois, mais Fiona avait toujours éprouvé un intérêt prononcé pour l'herboristerie et les potions. L'odeur qui émanait du sac de son frère l'avait intriguée et elle avait essayé d'entrer dans la boutique, avant que la vieille sorcière ne la mette dehors sans ménagement.

Elle fit le tour de la boutique, inspirant à plein poumons l'air chargé d'une odeur d'œuf pourri, de relents de vieux choux, mais au lieu de lui donner envie de fuir l'endroit, elle n'en était que plus curieuse. Quels ingrédients pouvaient bien produire ces effluves ? Des œufs de dragon ? Du soufre ? Quelles plantes ?

Fiona s'approcha d'un tonneau mais alors qu'elle tendait la main pour toucher la surface de la substance gluante, la voix de la vieille apothicaire la fit sursauter :

— N'y touche pas ! Si tu t'avises de porter tes doigts à ta bouche ensuite, tu te retrouveras avec des furoncles sur tout le visage !

Fiona recula instinctivement et hocha la tête en silence, intimidée. Elle reprit son petit tour d'observation et s'amusa à regarder les yeux de scarabées semblables à de petites perles noires, les pattes d'un animal qu'elle ne connaissait pas flottant dans du formol, une corne de licorne accrochée au mur, les étiquettes portant la mention « Danger mortel » sur des bocaux de plantes aux feuilles d'un vert plus ou moins passé…

Voyant que la vieille femme s'impatientait et que la boutique commençait à se remplir, Fiona s'empressa de lui demander ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle suivit avec fascination tous les gestes de l'apothicaire tandis qu'elle recueillait dans les tonneaux ou les bocaux les ingrédients demandés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de satisfaire sa curiosité quant à un bocal rempli de fleurs bleues, tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif, mais marqué comme très dangereux.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plante, madame ?

L'apothicaire écarquilla de grands yeux, comme horrifié.

— Une des plus dangereuses qui soit ! De l'aconit, n'y touche jamais, c'est un poison violent, la plus petite quantité te tuerait !

— Pourquoi la vendre alors ? Il vaudrait mieux la cacher, pour que personne ne puisse s'en servir…

La vieille dame sembla un peu embarrassée, mais répondit à voix basse :

— Dans certains cas, elle peut guérir, si elle est utilisée avec sagesse et dosée avec précaution, elle peut endiguer de graves maladies. Mais garde à l'esprit que tu ne dois t'en servir sous aucun prétexte !

Fiona hocha vivement la tête et après avoir salué l'apothicaire, sortit de la boutique en vitesse. Elle retrouva son père et son frère qui l'attendaient dehors, sa mère étant allée à Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'argent.

— On a dit à Maman qu'on la retrouvait chez Ollivander, prête pour choisir ta baguette ?

Fiona sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Sa baguette… Ses doigts remuèrent d'eux-mêmes, comme impatients de tenir l'extraordinaire bout de bois qui l'accompagnerait désormais partout.

Ce fut fébrile qu'elle entra dans la boutique du vieux sorcier, accompagnée de ses parents et de Stephen qui lui pressa l'épaule avec affection. Elle se sentit très intimidée lorsqu'Ollivander la fixa de ses yeux gris pâle. La boutique ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur, mais ces murs recouverts de baguettes parmi lesquelles se trouvait la sienne lui donnèrent le vertige.

— Qu'avons-nous là ? demanda le vieux fabricant de baguettes. Oh, une Cornfoot…

— Je m'appelle Fiona, monsieur, se présenta-t-elle en se tenant bien droite.

— Et pourvue de son petit caractère à ce que je vois, sourit Ollivander. Très bien, voyons voir ce que je peux faire pour vous…

Il parcourut ses étagères du regard et après un instant d'hésitation attira à lui d'un coup de baguette une boîte poussiéreuse. Il tendit l'objet qu'elle contenait à Fiona qui la prit en main.

— Bois de chêne et crin de licorne, 25,5 centimètres, légèrement flexible.

Rien ne se passa et Fiona ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une bouffée de déception. La combinaison lui plaisait bien… Ollivander ne fit aucun commentaire et lui reprit la baguette. Il la jaugea du regard, semblant hésiter, avant qu'une lueur n'anime ses yeux clairs. Il attira une autre baguette qu'il lui tendit. Fiona la prit avec appréhension.

— Bois de cerisier et ventricule de dragon, 31 centimètres, souple.

Fiona attendit quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, mais soudain une chaleur étrange se dégagea du bois. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir toute entière et le visage d'Ollivander s'éclaira d'un petit sourire.

— Jeune sorcière, murmura-t-il, fais bon usage de cette baguette, elle ne choisit pas n'importe qui.

Fiona acquiesça, la gorge nouée, et contempla le bout de bois en apparence inoffensif qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux baguettes, mais c'était visiblement une baguette puissante qui l'avait choisie. Elle sentit ses joues rougir de fierté mais n'en toucha mot à ses parents ni à Stephen. Sa main se referma plus fortement sur sa nouvelle acquisition et elle la rangea soigneusement dans son petit sac vert foncé en peau de Moke qu'elle avait reçu pour ses onze ans.

La suite de ses achats fut comme un rêve. La librairie de Fleury et Bott, la boutique de Madame Guipure, celle d'objets de Quidditch dans laquelle ils observèrent les derniers balais en vente – Fiona écarquilla les yeux devant l'Eclair de Feu, le tout nouveau modèle, face auquel plusieurs étudiants et d'autres sorciers s'extasiaient. Stephen croisa certains de ses amis avec lesquels il resta tandis que Mr et Mrs Cornfoot emmenaient Fiona pour la dernière étape de ses achats scolaire : au Royaume du Hibou.

Elle était décidée, elle voulait une chouette. Ou un hibou… En tout cas un oiseau ! Oh bien sûr, à choisir un animal volant, elle aurait préféré un hippogriffe, ou un dragon, mais les sorciers qui chevauchent des hippogriffes, ça ne se voit que dans les livres.

La boutique était spacieuse, et résonnait de hululements plus ou moins aigus qui enchantèrent les oreilles de Fiona. Comme chez Ollivander, il y avait parmi ces oiseaux tous plus beaux les uns que les autres son futur compagnon. Ses parents la laissèrent seule dans la boutique et elle commença son habituel petit tour d'observation. Sa main se portait régulièrement à son sac, pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là, et que sa baguette n'avait pas disparu.

— Oh, que tu es jolie, toi… murmura-t-elle en s'approchant d'une chouette effraie dont le visage blanc immaculé évoquait un cœur.

Un petit toussotement embarrassé la sortit de ses pensées et elle vit une petite fille brune dont les joues rouges trahissaient la gêne.

— Hum… je… c'est celle que je viens de choisir, murmura-t-elle.

— Oh… répondit Fiona avec une pointe de déception. Oh, ça ne fait rien, il y en a d'autres. Elle est vraiment jolie, je te comprends.

Sentant que son interlocutrice était toujours aussi mal à l'aise, elle ajouta d'une voix plus légère :

— Et puis comme ça, je la verrai tous les jours à l'heure du courrier à Poudlard !

La petite fille esquissa un léger sourire. Elle avait l'air gentille, un peu timide mais visiblement pas mesquine ou prétentieuse pour un sou. Pourtant, sa robe était très belle, sans doute très chère, aussi venait-elle d'un milieu plutôt favorisé, et Stephen ne donnait pas beaucoup de crédit aux élèves issus de ces familles.

Mais la fameuse robe était verte, ce qui acheva de la rendre tout à fait sympathique aux yeux de Fiona.

— Je m'appelle Fiona Cornfoot, j'aime beaucoup ta robe !

La fillette eut un petit rire et répondit :

— Je m'appelle Asteria Greengrass, et heu… la tienne est chouette aussi.

— Couleur Irlande ! Toi aussi tu es irlandaise ?

— Non, mes parents espèrent que j'irai à Serpentard comme ma sœur et comme eux, j'imagine qu'ils croient qu'en m'habillant comme ça, ça augmente mes chances.

Fiona avisa derrière elle une femme au regard froid et peu aimable qui les observait avec suspicion. La vendeuse de la boutique s'approcha avec une belle cage et y fit entrer la chouette effraie.

— Tiens ma chérie, dit-elle gentiment à Asteria en lui donnant la cage, prends-en soin !

Asteria acquiesça, ses joues s'empourprant de nouveau. Mais la femme derrière elle s'empara de la cage avant elle.

— Elle est trop lourde pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu l'abîmes.

Si son ton n'était pas agressif, Fiona le trouve très désagréable. Peut-être parce que la remarque n'avait été suivie d'aucun sourire, comme si cette femme – sans doute la mère d'Asteria – était en colère après sa fille. Fixant ses pieds, Asteria marmonna un « oui Maman » avant de la suivre hors de la boutique, non sans avoir adressé un petit signe de la main à Fiona auparavant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mr et Mrs Cornfoot la rejoignirent, alors qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur une chouette hulotte aux grands yeux noirs, dont le plumage gris et blanc rappelait le ciel irlandais lorsque le soleil perçait à travers les nuages gris.

Fiona sortit de la boutique, la cage de sa nouvelle amie à la main. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le mur de brique, elle jeta un dernier regard sur la grande rue commerçante. Elle apercevait la boutique d'Ollivander, ainsi que Fleury et Bott, et bien sûr l'apothicairerie et le Royaume du Hibou. Elle était passée dans toutes ces boutiques, ses yeux verts en avaient contemplé chaque recoin. Désormais armée d'une puissante baguette magique et de tout un arsenal d'ingrédients à potions et de grimoires, elle se sentait prête à devenir une grande sorcière.

L'année à venir s'annonçait palpitante !

* * *

 **Note de fin : Pour ce qui est des baguettes, Pottermore a révélé que le bois de cerisier associé au ventricule de dragon était une baguette que seul un sorcier au fort caractère et au grand contrôle sur soi pouvait maîtriser, et les grandes baguettes, même si elles sont associées aux sorciers de grande taille, peuvent choisir des personnalités fortes et bien trempées, or les baguettes faisant entre 22 et 35 cm, 31 est une taille plutôt élevée. Non, Fiona n'est pas une Mary-Sue, elle a juste de bonnes dispositions pour tout ce qui est potions et botanique, elle est loyale et droite, et ne voit pas cette baguette puissante comme le moyen de devenir le maître du monde xD**

 **Si ce personnage vous a plu, je lui ai consacré une fic de 8 chapitre intitulée _De l'Aigremoine pour la Toux_ , ça se passe environ dix ans plus tard et ça fait huit chapitres, donc si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez aller y jeter un œil ! (et pour ceux qui l'ont lue, vous aurez peut-être repéré la petite référence à l'aconit ;D)**

 **Et pour lire d'autres choses sur Fiona et Asteria qui deviennent amies par la suite, je vous conseille les chapitres "Champ de bataille" et "Déni et rancune" de ma fic _Une vie_ consacrée à Asteria Greengrass ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**


End file.
